Sixteen Years
by EmeraldLovesHazel
Summary: This is part of the chapter "The Forest Again" from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but from Lily's point of view. What was she thinking as she looked at her son for the first time in sixteen years? Spoilers. Oneshot.


**First off, I just want to say that I _haven't_ forgotten about "My Beautiful Rescue" at all. I have just been so busy with school and other things that I haven't had time to write a lot. I do have the makings of chapter 3 jotted down in a journal somewhere... Expect it soon. Meanwhile, I have this little oneshot for you that I used for a project this year. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Sixteen Years**

Sixteen years isn't that much time. Really, it isn't. I didn't even get out of Hogwarts until just after I had turned eighteen, and that time flew by. But it's been sixteen years since I last saw him, and it feels like forever has gone by twice.

I can't believe how much he's grown and what a man he has become. He looks so much like his father, but when I look into his eyes, I see my own. I'm so proud of him. Word can't even describe what I'm feeling at this moment. I'm with my baby Harry as he's about to save the world. What's a mother supposed to feel?

I watch as he looks from James, to Sirius, to Remus, and back to me. I can tell he's afraid. I'm afraid for him. I have no idea what's going to happen to him. My only hope is that he's safe. "You've been so brave," I say, hoping that my words will boost his already remarkable courage. He says nothing in response, but he will not tear his eyes away from mine. It's as if he thinks I'll disappear if he looks away.

"You are nearly there," James says, and Harry switches his gaze to his father. He says something else, but I don't catch it. I'm overwhelmed with worry. I know it's his destiny to defeat Voldemort. I know it. I gave my life so he would be able to carry out the task that was his even before he was born. The worst thing that could happen is that he won't survive. I know that means he'll be with James and I again, but he's just too young. He hasn't experienced anything. He has too many great things waiting for him where he is. I know what it's like to die young. I don't want him to have to look back at his life and wish he'd done more.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asks. I'm not sure what he's asking about. I haven't been paying attention. Sirius's response indicates that he's asking about death. My stomach clenches. I wish he wouldn't say things like that. I hear Sirius and Lupin reassuring him that death is completely painless, that Voldemort will want it done quickly anyway.

"I didn't want you to die," Harry says. He tries to apologize, tries to free himself from the guilt of having the people who loved him most die at his expense. We tell him that we died for a good reason, that we haven't died in vain, but I see the weight on his shoulders won't be lifted until he's finished the job. Perhaps not even then.

A peaceful silence hangs in the air for a moment—only a moment. It seems as though Harry is waiting for one of us to say something, to give him some kind of direction, but he knows that we can't. He knows when he departs that it must be his decision alone.

"You'll stay with me?" he asks us. There's a child-like innocence in his voice, like a child who asks his mother to check his closet for monsters before he goes to sleep. James says something reassuring in response, and this seems good enough for Harry. "Stay close to me," he says, his eyes locked with mine. I try to let my gaze tell him all the things I wish I could have said to him throughout his life, all the things I want for him, all the things I know he can become. He nods slightly as if to say, _"I know, mom,"_ and then begins to lead us to the place where he'll meet his fate.

We walk through the forest and come to a halt when we hear the whispers of two Death Eaters. _"They hear him,"_ I think. I know if I had a pulse, it would be well above normal right now. Harry is covered with an invisibility cloak, and I hope it will protect him.

We follow the Death Eaters as they head back to their master. They've all come to the conclusion that Harry isn't going to show up. Voldemort states that he was mistaken in expecting Harry to come. Harry takes that as his cue. "You weren't," he states bravely as he slips off his invisibility cloak. Gasps are heard from the Death Eaters, but the loudest noise is coming from Hagrid, who is making shouts of protest. He doesn't understand Harry's plan.

I bite my lip nervously, and James takes my hand. "It'll be okay," he whispers. "_He'll_ be okay."

"He's our little boy, James. How can you not be afraid for him?" I ask him.

"Oh, I am. Believe me, I am. I just know that whatever happens to him now, he's going to be extraordinary. He's about to change the world, Lily."

I can't bring myself to say any more. Voldemort says something to Harry, but his heroic, undaunted expression doesn't change. For a moment there is total silence. Then, a flash of green light fills the darkness. I feel myself fading, dissolving into nothing until I'm back to where I was before the stone was turned and I can do nothing but watch.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. :) It's very, very short, but I did think that Lily had to be experiencing a lot of powerful emotions while she was in the forest with Harry.  
**

* * *


End file.
